


Charades - A Dramione One-Shot

by nztina



Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Charades, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: Draco doesn't know how to play charades, but that won't stop his classmates from making a fool of himself in front of them...and Hermione.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751569
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Charades - A Dramione One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for your kind words on my first Dramione fanfic. Here's the second one in the series! I hope you like it. It's a bit of a short chapter, I hope you don't mind. I like these stories that happen during the evening in the common room.

Draco Malfoy walked in and slung his books onto the nearest surface. Neville Longbottom leapt up in surprise from where he was sleeping at the end of the table and Draco shot him an almost apologetic look. It was late in the evening and most of the younger kids were probably asleep. The eighth-year common room was warm and there was a distinct smell of firewhisky in the air. A punch bowl of innocent-looking pumpkin juice sat on a side table but he knew it was spiked. No one would be drinking plain pumpkin juice at this hour of the night. He turned his attention to the group of people sitting on the couches in front of the fire. Ginny stood next to the fireplace, gesturing madly to her friends. 

“Um, um, is it —” 

“Ginny, you really are rubbish at this.”

“Uhhh, the Eiffel Tower!”

“Professor Flitwick?”

“Hey, mate, come join us!”

Blaise Zabini waved his glass of pumpkin juice in the air and beckoned at Draco. Hermione Granger turned to look at him, along with everyone else. It was odd, Draco thought, to see people that had once hated each other sit together and chat like they were old friends. Most of the eighth-years were fine with each other. In other words, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were okay with mixing with the Slytherins. Even Saint Potter had forgiven Draco and his friends. Weasley still walked around the common room with the expression of someone wading through sewage. He wasn’t here, Draco realised, as he scanned the room for the annoying git. He must have gone to sleep already. 

Granger was looking at him with her golden eyes and he felt an invisible rope tug him closer to the merry group. By some stroke of luck, there was a space next to her on the couch and she kindly patted the seat. He sank down and tried with every inch of his willpower to not let his thigh touch hers. This evening, she was wearing a soft shirt that had the words _“Just Do It” _splayed across the front. He assumed it was a quote by some famous Muggle author or something.__

__“Good study session?”_ _

__He frowned._ _

__“How did you know I was studying?”_ _

__“You mean you were playing quidditch with those books?” She jerked a thumb in the direction of the pile of textbooks that were sitting next to Longbottom, who had since fallen back to sleep._ _

__“It was good. I —,” Luna Lovegood floated past him and pressed a glass of juice into his hand, “— er, thank you, Luna —” he nodded to her, before turning his attention back to Hermione, “I was so engrossed that I didn’t realise the time. Madam Pince lets stay while she puts away returned books.”_ _

__“Yes, we noticed you weren’t at dinner.”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__“Are you hungry?”_ _

__“Yeah, actually —”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Ginny Weasley was looming above them with her hands on her hips. “Are you two done yapping or do I need to stupefy you before I continue?”_ _

__“Sorry, Gin.” Hermione ran a hand through her curls and Draco turned his attention to the girl in front of them. She began gesturing again and Seamus and Blaise started shouting out random words. Draco leaned over to Hermione and tried to catch her attention without angering Ginny._ _

__“Do you know what they’re playing?” He was talking so softly that he couldn’t be sure she heard him. A soft chuckle assured him she had._ _

__“It’s called Charades.” She was even quieter than he was. “See that bowl? You pick a piece of paper with a word or a phrase on it and then you act it out.”_ _

__“And everyone guesses?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__“DOLORES UMBRIDGE!” Justin Finch-Fletchley shouted loudly. Draco heard a groan behind him and glanced around to see Neville awake again, slumping towards his dorm. Ginny was clapping._ _

__“Finally! I thought you’d get that so fast. You’re all idiots.” She sat down next to Blaise, who put his arm around her shoulders. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Blaise whispered something in Ginny’s ear and whatever he said made her look directly at Draco, who felt his blood run cold._ _

__“Oh, Malfoooooy.” Ginny pointed at him, calling his name in a sing-song way. “Your turn.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Come on, mate. Last player gets to pick the next one. It’s a rule.” Seamus Finnigan pushed the bowl across the coffee table toward his and to his dismay, Hermione picked up a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Draco and gave him a smile that was evil enough to shock him. He took the paper._ _

__“Do I really ha—”_ _

__A chorus of yeses drowned him out and he sighed. Suddenly, Hermione’s hand was on his thigh, patting it with reassurance._ _

__“Don’t worry. Most of us really suck at this.”_ _

__“Speak for yourself, Granger. I’m amazing, and I didn’t even know how to play before tonight. You on the other hand…” Pansy Parkinson drawled from her perch on an armchair. She was smiling and there was no malice in her voice. It was a big difference from a few years ago._ _

__“It was a difficult one!” Hermione protested._ _

__“Juliet Capulet? All you had to do was snog your hand and then pretend to stab yourself.”_ _

__Draco stood up and positioned himself to face everyone. He looked down at the slip and unfolded it. Fantastic. It was just his luck that Granger had picked out this paper. It was possibly the worst thing he could imagine acting out. The coincidence was ridiculous.  
“Can I speak at all?”_ _

__“No!”_ _

__“No, it’s just acting.”_ _

__“Use your hands, Malfoy. I’m sure you’re very good with them.”_ _

__That airy, and completely naive, comment from Luna Lovegood induced a few snorts and choked giggles from the participants of the game. Shooting a glance at Hermione, Draco saw that she was focusing very determinedly at the mug of tea on the table in front of her._ _

__“Okay. I, uh —“_ _

__“No talking!”_ _

__“Sorry, Pans.”_ _

__Draco held an imaginary sword aloft and swung it about, trying to be graceful and failing epically._ _

__“Seamus in D.A.D.A class!” Ginny shouted. Seamus looked affronted._ _

__Draco changed tactics and mimed putting on a mask. Everyone stared at him, blankly. He made a book gesture with his palms open and Hermione helpfully shouted, “Book!”_ _

__“You have forty seconds left,” Justin said. “Better hurry it up.”_ _

__“No one said it was going to be timed!”  
“Shut up, no talking!”_ _

__Draco’s mind was blank and he realised that his hatred of losing was more important than his pride, even now. He blew a kiss into the general vicinity of the sofa that Hermione was sitting on, mimed drinking a small potion, clutched at his chest and then dropped to the floor. He lay completely still, with his eyes closed and his hands sprawled across the carpet. There was a silence for two seconds and then Blaise was shouting;_ _

__“THIS IS BRILLIANT! MERLIN’S BEARD, HE’S BLOODY ROMEO!”_ _

__The entirety of the common room, including the handful of people not playing, burst out laughing. Draco pulled himself up from the floor to see Ginny wiping tears from her eyes, Blaise chortling wordlessly, and Hermione going redder than the Gryffindor headband she wore. Romeo and Juliet. It was mortifying. He would rather be strung up on a flagpole in his underwear in the snow. After a few minutes of teasing, everyone quietened down._ _

__“Choose someone for the next turn,” Pansy smirked, nearly enjoying how awful this was for Draco. He chose to ignore the glint in her eye or the way she was glancing between him and the equally embarrassed girl sitting next to him._ _

__“Ah, right. Seamus.”_ _

__Seamus leapt to his feet and chose a prompt. Hermione turned to say something to Draco but he raised a hand._ _

__“Not one word, Granger.”_ _

__“I was only going to say; if you’re hungry, I saved a slice of custard tart from dessert for you. I got Blaise to put it in your room.”_ _

__“How did you know that I like custard tart?”_ _

__Hermione was now looking up at Seamus, who was bouncing around like a chimpanzee. Her mouth twitched upward and she nudged her leg against Draco’s._ _

__“I didn’t. It’s my favourite, too.”_ _

__Draco tried not to smile because he knew, probably the same way she knew about custard tart, that her favourite dessert was chocolate cake. Hermione stifled a yawn and leaned forward to grab her mug. She downed the last dregs of her tea and placed a hand on Draco’s knee._ _

__“Well, Romeo, I can barely keep my eyes open.” She flashed him another wicked grin. “Good night, good night, parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.”_ _

__Before he had time to realise that she had just flawlessly delivered a line from the very play that caused such a ruckus just minutes before, Hermione got up.“Goodnight everyone, I’m knackered.” She addressed the party of people. She gingerly stepped over Draco’s feet to avoid losing her balance in the narrow space between the sofa and the coffee table, and before he could help himself, he touched her fingertips with his and caught her attention._ _

__“Sweet dreams.” It was something his mother would say to him, a long time ago. A few seconds passed with her standing in front of him before he felt her hand softly brush against his jaw. He looked up, startled, to see her already moving past him._ _

__“Sweet dreams, Romeo.”_ _

__He heard her laugh as she walked away._ _


End file.
